1. Field
This relates to a light emitting device package.
2. Background
A light emitting device may include, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) including a semiconductor device which converts electrical energy into light.
Such a light emitting diode may use a chip type semiconductor instead of heat or electric discharge to generate light.
Such an LED, including a chip having a relatively small size, and a package body may be susceptible to electrostatic damage (ESD). A Zener element, such as a Zener diode may be used to reduce ESD.